Field
The present invention generally relates to surgical devices and procedures, particularly to devices and methods for the delivery of implants within a patient's body.
Description of the Related Art
Pelvic health for men and women is a medical area of increasing importance. Examples of common pelvic ailments include incontinence (e.g. fecal and urinary), pelvic tissue prolapse (e.g. female vaginal prolapse), and other conditions of the pelvic floor.
A variety of treatment options are currently available to treat pelvic disorders. Some of these treatment options include external devices, behavioral therapy (such as biofeedback, electrical stimulation, or Kegal exercises), injectable materials, prosthetic devices and/or surgery.
One type of surgical procedure found to be an especially successful treatment option is an implant-based procedure. It involves placement of bodily implants under the bladder neck or the mid-urethra or any other location to provide a support platform. Placement of implants limits the endopelvis fascia drop.
The implants are delivered inside the patient's body using a delivery member that acts as a carrier and facilitate in delivery, placement and tension adjustment of the implant. Upon successful placement of the implant and appropriate tension adjustment, the delivery member is removed thereby letting the implant to stay inside the body. Several types of such delivery members and methods exist that assist in delivery of the implant inside a patient's body. These methods can involve complex procedures of delivery and placement of the implant. Further, the removal of these devices from the patient's body can be difficult.
In view of the above, there is a need of a method and a device that facilitate the delivery, and implantation or placement of the implant, and easy removal of the delivery member from the patient's body thus minimizing trauma.